User talk:Johnnytuan
HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DARK AGES PART TWO!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CaveStoryKing64 05:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC)CaveStoryKing64 Can you give us the link for the soft release for Dark ages part 2? (If you don't know click on history and find it!) Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 23:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Chào bạn!The Planter (talk) 06:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) How did you get the beach world!? How did you get access and download to get the unfinished world? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 00:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me? That is obviously fan art! You should not believe in everything ya know. I AM AWESOME - 18. 8. 2014 I can't download it. I just see that only stuff after editing the obb file. Nomore access. Johnnytuan (talk) 06:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) It is probably because the web page is either deleted or is private like most PopCap hidden urls/links. I had that trouble before. Walter20210 (talk) 13:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) No Costumes How do i remove the costumes in the game? You're the most expert obb editor in this wiki, i'm sure you how to remove costumes, it's not a hack. So is there any reason why you shouldn't tell me how? (I JUST WANNA GET RID OF THAT STUPID KILLER-SHROOM COSTUME) Shroomy05 (talk) 12:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) No use asking him, Shroomy, He is not willing to help anybody. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 12:35, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't try it yet, but I think those costumes are not annoying enough to sacrifice the data file ._. Johnnytuan (talk) 20:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) What? How did you bring cherry bomb on the Zen Garden? Its impossible!Buzzy Buzz (talk) 09:47, August 23, 2014 (UTC) It was another plant. I just changed it to Cherry Bomb. I think Walter already knew this before. Johnnytuan (talk) 20:24, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Johnny Tuan how do you first nullify and second add more letters to zombies *all gargs attack >:D* and third how do you make zombosses spawn different zombies but from same zomboss... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 02:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, I just replace them with 00. Secondly, I can't "add more letters". And thirdly, I didn't know how to do that (I have not tried it yet). Johnnytuan (talk) 14:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) okay you cant add letters BUT do you know how to make it possible to add zombies with more letters than that *aka not replacing much of the code but the zombie itself* and what do you mean replace with 00 i dont know WHERE to replace with 00... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 15:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sun values - What to search Can you tell me what should I search to edit sun values please? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 16:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) There's no keyword for searching. It was bellow the text "{PlantName}Default" and was encrypted. You must understand how to convert from hexadecimal to decimal to know where is the values. For example: Sunflower costs 50 suns (decimal), it uses 1 byte only, and the value is "32" in hexadecimal; Coconut Canon costs 400 suns (decimal), uses 2 bytes, and the value is "90 03" in hexadecial. Johnnytuan (talk) 20:27, August 26, 2014 (UTC)